Old Times, New Times
by KCGirl
Summary: A story on Narcissa Malfoy's POV after the GoF, and she's remembering things that she's rather not remember.


A/N: This is a little story of Narcissa's POV after the GoF.  
  
Well, I did it, I thought as I relaxed on a bed in the Leaky Caldroun. I left him. Just got fed up. Ever since Voldemort came back, there have been Death Eaters in the Manor constantly. It's insane! I told Lucius I didn't want them here anymore. He just snapped at me and said that they were here on business. I don't know why they had to come here! The Crabbe's have a much bigger manor then we do.   
I conjured up some tea and took a sip. My cheek still stung from where Lucius hit me. He didn't take my leaving very well. I know it was two days ago, but it was still so fresh in my mind.  
  
"Lucius," I said softly as we lay in bed Thursday night.   
He grunted in reply.  
I turned over to face him, putting my hand on his chest. "I love you."  
He leaned up and kissed me. "Of course, Narcissa, dear."   
"Lucius, let me finish." I said looking him in his cold, gray eyes. "I love you, but I can't take it anymore."  
"What?" He said, sitting up in bed. "What do you mean?"  
"I can't take it anymore. Everything. I just can't do it anymore." I said, sitting up myself. "Death Eaters constantly here, you going away to Voldemort every couple days. It doesn't seem like you love me."  
"I do love you."  
"No, Lucius," I said. "I've made up my mind. I'm filing for a divorce."  
"What?" Lucius roared. "If you think it's the abuse, I told you, Narcissa. That was over years ago."  
"Excuse me?" I shrieked. "It's over? What did you do to me this morning? I spilled tea on the table and you slapped me! That's another reason I'm leaving, Lucius."  
"You expect me to train Draco all by myself?"   
"I want custody of Draco. I don't want him to become a Death Eater."  
"NO!" Lucius shouted. "I've already worked 6 months with him! We're not quitting now!"  
"Yes, Lucius." I whispered. "I've had enough. I assure you that you'll recieve papers next week."  
Then, before I knew what had happened, Lucius raised his hand and struck me. Hard.   
"You bitch." He hissed and stormed out the door.  
Tears streaming down my face, I packed up everything I had and left. As I was leaving, I walked past Draco's room.  
Silently, I crept into his room. I sat down on his bed, stroking his hair. "Oh, Draco." I whispered. "I'll come back for you soon." I kissed him on his cheek, tears still streaming down my face, and Disapparated right there.  
  
And, here I am. I went to the Ministry last night asking for divorce papers, filled out my half and sent the rest to Lucius. We're supposed to go to court in two days.   
Just then, I thought that had never come to me, came. What if Draco didn't want to live with me? What if he wanted to become a Death Eater. I don't want my son to become that! I know I'm Slytherin, and my father was a Death Eater, but..it just doesn't seem right.   
As I flipped through the copy of Witch Weekly laying on the bedside table, I saw an ad with to young adults in each others arm, in love.  
I remember when I was in love. My 4th year at Hogwarts. I had a crush on Severus Snape for so long. Finally, my dreams came true on Valentine's Day in my 6th year. . I got a card saying, "Oh, Narcissa, you don't know how much I love you. Whenever I see you, my insides melt because I need you. I need to feel your lips on mine. Please meet me in the Slytherin common room at midnight tonight."  
I was very appalled by this letter. Who would love me that much? So, I waited in my dormitory until 11:55 PM that night. I remember it so well....  
  
I snuck down to the common room. It was empty. After a few minutes, I started to think that it was a prank. The fire was going out in the fireplace, so I went up and starting poking it with the poker. Then, I felt arms wrap around my waist and someone kiss my neck. I twirled around and gasped. It was Severus Snape. He had a seductive smile on his face.   
"So, you came." He whispered, outlining my face with his fingers.  
"S-Severus!" I said. "Did you send that?"  
He nodded. Then he leaned down and kissed my neck. "I need you, Narcissa."  
"Oh, Severus," I said. "I need to tell you something."  
"Hmm?" He said into my shoulder.   
"I-I've had a crush on you for so long." I said. "I think I love you."  
"I know I love you." He said.  
I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him passionately.   
After a few moments, he pulled away and grabbed my hand. "Come here. I know where to go." And he lead me out of the common room.  
  
I sighed. That night was one to remember. Who would have thought he would cheat on my for some other slut in Ravenclaw. Thinking of that hurt so much.   
Now, when I was in my 7th year there was a wild rumor going around Slytherin that Lucius Malfoy liked me. I was very surprised by that because he was Severus' best friend. Then, on the last day, graduation night, Lucius came up to me and expressed his feelings. He said the rumors were true and asked if I could love him the same as he had for so long. I said yes. After school ended, we dated for two years. I remember when he proposed..  
  
"Narcissa Huler," He said as we lay in bed.   
"Yes, Lucius?" I said. I turned around so I layed across his chest feeling his heart beat.  
"I love you."   
"I love you too."  
"Well, I don't know how else to say this..so I'll just say it." Lucius said. "Will you marry me?"  
I sat up in surprise. Then I looked down at Lucius and saw the love in his gray eyes. "Yes," I said. "I'll marry you."  
He smiled and sat up so he was level with me. "Come here, Narcissa Malfoy." He kissed me furiously and pushed me in the bed.   
After several minutes, he sat up again. This time serious. Not seductive like he had been recently.  
"Narcissa?" He said, stroking my long, blonde hair on the bed.   
"Yes, love?"  
"I have something to tell you and ask of you." He pulled me off the bed and into his lap.  
"Yes?" I said.  
"Narcissa, I'm a Death Eater."  
I gasped, jumped out of his lap and turned to look at him.   
"Y-you're a, a what?" I stuttered.  
"Why are you so surprised?" He said.  
"I'm just dissapointed you didn't tell me!" I said.  
"I'm sorry." He said.  
"S-so, what were you going to ask of me?"  
He took a deep breath. "Narcissa, will you join me as a Death Eater?"  
  
  
A/N: Now you know what to do! Review!! No flames though. They hurt my feelings. 


End file.
